All In
by MadDelight
Summary: House turns around for the first time that night, taking in the sight of Cameron wearing a curve-hugging red dress. "Oohhhh." He breathes, completely taken by surprise. Never has a woman taken his breath away quite like her.
1. Chapter 1

**All In**

 **Note: Hey all! Okay, we all know this episode. Cameron in her little red dress. Not sure if this will have one or two chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Episode: All In Season 2, episode 17**

 **If you can get through the case bits in the first chapter then you'll get to the hot and sweaty fun times.**

 **Sorry, it's not just PWP. But I do think it was one of the most important cases to House so I couldn't just scrap it for instantaneous sex.**

 **—**

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman enter the diagnostics room dressed in formal wear.

Chase looks perturbed- House having just interrupted his chance at getting laid. "What's so urgent?"

House's back is to them as he writes symptoms onto the white board. One side of the board reads 'Esther' at the top with a long list of symptoms and the other side reads 'Kid'.

"Two cases, same symptoms. What do 6-yr-olds and 70-yr-olds have in common?" House prompts.

"Their immune systems don't work as well, could be Listeria." Cameron suggests, picking up a large green binder off of the table containing a case file.

House continues to write on the board. "I already checked for that."

Foreman rolls his eyes, checking his watch. "Leukemia has a higher prevalence in both young and old." He picks up a blue folder containing the second file.

"So does asthma." Cameron tosses out the idea.

House shakes his head. "No no no."

"Could be diabetes." Cameron suggests.

"No!" House shouts in frustration. He stops writing and pauses, eyes scanning over the symptoms on the board. "The nearly dead and the newly bred have more in common with each other than with people in the middle. It's weird. Some kind of circle of life thing."

"This kid doesn't have kidney failure." Foreman states as House writes it down under 'Kid'.

"He will." House deadpans, ignoring his fellow.

Foreman pursues his train of thought. "Based on this file, the kid just ate some bad food. Was the old man—"

"Woman." House stubbornly continues. "And they were nowhere near each other in any of the four dimensions."

Confusion flickers over Cameron's features. "This case is 12 years old."

"Yep." House says nonchalantly.

Foreman's brow furrows in concern. "...And this case is Cuddy's."

Still writing down the lengthy list of symptoms, House presses on. "She assigned it to me." He lies through his teeth.

"She agrees with you that this is something more than gastroenteritis?" Chase questions in disbelief.

"She wouldn't have assigned it to me if she didn't, would she?" House caps the marker and turns around for the first time since his fellows entered the room.

House sees Cameron for the first time that evening; she's wearing a chest-hugging red dress; her hair cascading in brown curls over her shoulders, make-up enhancing her already beautiful features.

His eyes widen and he can't seem to look away. "Ohhhh." He breathes, appreciating that she _is_ , in fact, stunning.

Cameron looks a little self-conscious, blushing slightly; she smiles and glances away.

Chase looks between them, eyes landing on Cameron like she's his property; Foreman looks surprised that House is showing any emotion at all.

House blinks and shakes his head, looking away from his gorgeous, young employee. "What were we talking about?"

Irritated, Chase continues up the differential. "Two patients with two symptoms in common. And 5 symptoms not in common." He walks over to the counter and grabs a bottle of water, sitting at the glass table along with Cameron and Foreman.

House turns back to his precious whiteboard. "While you were all wearing your 'Frankie says Relax' T-shirts, I was treating a 73-yr-old woman who went through this progression of symptoms, the last of which was…" He writes down 'death' in large block letters.

"In case any of you missed that class in med school, that one's untreatable." He quips sarcastically.

"Kid's got the first two." House points to Ataxia and Bloody Diarrhea on the board. "It took Esther an hour and 20 minutes to go from two to three. And less than a day to make it all the way to the rear exit." He explains. He actually seems to show a bit of remorse for the past patient.

Chase is getting fed up. "This is all because a child has some blood in his diarrhea? He's got a tummy ache! If there was any reason to think it was anything worse, Cuddy would be all over it." He snarks, wanting to go back to the charity event downstairs so he can "get some".

House completely ignores him. "Great. Do a colonoscopy."

"On a 6-yr-old kid who probably has nothing worse than some food poisoning?" Cameron asks in disbelief, clearly agreeing with Chase that House is jumping to conclusions.

"If you happen to find any purple papules, do me a favour and grab a slice. I want to check for Erhheim-Chester." House insists. Ever since he spotted Cameron his eyes have been carefully avoiding her so he can focus on the case.

Cameron's mouth falls open; she can't believe he's actually pursuing this. Then again, it _is_ House.

Chase raises his voice, getting increasingly irritated. "A disease that there have been what, maybe 200 reported cases of, ever?"

House glowers at him. "If Esther's family had let me do an autopsy, there'd be 201. Chase, Foreman, go run the tests. Cameron," He gestures towards her. "Stay."

Chase glances between them in confusion and Foreman shrugs, grabbing the files.

"It's fine." Cameron mouths to Chase, before he and Foreman walk away.

She turns around to face House who is avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you so sure that this kid has what Esther had?" Cameron questions, stepping around the table to get a closer look at the whiteboard.

"When am I ever wrong?" House states, rolling his eyes. They're side-by-side now; he can feel Cameron's body heat. When had she gotten so close?

"Why is it so important to you to be right?" Cameron shakes her head, wondering what's going on as his arm brushes hers and goosebumps prick up and down her bare skin.

"I'm right." House states. He finally turns to look at Cameron; her eyes are wide, questioning, and he can see that her breathing has become shallow.

His throat is suddenly very dry and he swallows, clearing his throat. "You look nice tonight."

"Thank you." She blushes. "You do too. I can't believe you own a suit." Her lips quirk up into a tiny smile that slowly fades as his warm hands brush over her exposed shoulders.

"House." She gasps, shuddering involuntarily. Her eyes close and she lets out a soft moan as he grabs her hips and pulls her closer. "What're you doing?"

But instead of answering, House presses his mouth to hers firmly. He kisses her hungrily and she responds in kind. She nips and sucks at his bottom lip, emitting small sounds of delight as his warm hands run up and down her body. His hands roam her curves; Cameron leans into him, gasping and rocking her hips against her will; she's wanted this for so long that she can't even begin to focus on controlling her body's reactions.

House's lips travel slowly up and down her exposed neck, appreciating her perfect pale skin; his stubble causes little red marks to trail down her neck but she clearly doesn't seem to mind- practically grinding herself against him as he causes her to moan and gasp in pleasure; his own arousal is apparent through his dress pants, pressing against her through her dress, demanding attention.

Cameron's head is spinning as House steps back, reeling at the sudden loss of contact. "What was that?" She asks, breathless, eyes a bit glazed over.

His intense blue eyes stare right into her. "This case is actually important. You should go help run tests. See what they found."Her cheeks are flushed and her lipstick is smeared; she looks so damn fuckable. He can't believe he lost control, but he couldn't help himself, and if she didn't leave right now he was going to lay her down on the table and take her right there.

House watches her nod slowly.

Cameron lets out a shaky breath. "Okay." She tries to stop her head from spinning, heart still hammering in her chest, as she walks towards the door.

"Oh, and Cameron?" House calls out, getting her to turn around. "We aren't done." He all but growls.

She nods, blushing deeply before leaving to help with the tests.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Solving the case, angsty sex. Or maybe just hot sex.**

 **; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**All In**

 **Notes: Okay, so here's the end of the case and then, as promised, the hot sex.**

 **My next House fic is going to be a sequel to 'You Almost Loved Me' inspired by a message from** **innerurge1** **(also if you haven't read her stuff go check it out, it's amazing!)**

Probably also starting another Hameron fic simultaneously set during the episode 'Sleeping Dogs Lie'- Cameron's anger at House for ignoring her article is hot and could spark some interesting chemistry.

Okay, sexy-time!

PS- In the bloopers for Season 2 Jmo can't get through her 'Fuel on the fire' line so I put a different take on it- other then the fact that they we're clearly exhausted from filming lol.

* * *

The case is wearing on all of them, especially House- he's increasingly frustrated; he _needs_ to solve this case; he can't let another patient die without solving this puzzle. His latest solution is to treat the kid for everything- acetylcysteine, interferon, silymarine, and anything else that protect the liver and hopefully slow down the progression of whatever-the-hell the disease is before the kid's liver shuts down.

They're running out of time, Ian is progressing through Esther's symptoms faster and Cameron is feeling the stress weigh her down. She doesn't want to have to end up telling these parents that their six year old son is dead. They need to solve this case fast- for Ian and House's sake.

She hates to admit it to herself but in between tests Cameron's thoughts drift to House touching her and kissing her. She wants to ask if it means anything to him, or if it's just the dress, the fact that he's always found her physically attractive- that's why her hired her after all. Now is obviously not the time, first solve the case, then confront House. She sighs and goes to check on the status of their patient.

* * *

Ian had to be put on a ventilator. House calls Wilson, causing him to lose his poker hand, so they can get another opinion before the kid dies.

"If you need help, ask. These games are insane." Wilson is looking into a microscope as he scolds House.

"Games have a higher success rate." House replies.

Cameron is sitting looking at a computer monitor, while Chase looks over her shoulder.

Wilson sighs and sits back. "Well, I don't see anything that looks like leukemia. You do a bone marrow biopsy?"

"No time." House's hopes of a solution are fading fast. His team better step of their game.

Wilson looks over Cameron's shoulder. "Even if there is an occult blood cancer, you wouldn't expect interferon to make it worse. And certainly not this fast."

House paces the length of the lab. "What would move this fast?"

"Auto-immune diseases." Cameron suggests, not entirely satisfied with her own suggestion. House meets her eyes for the second time that night and she feels blood rush to her cheeks. His eyes take the time to scan her up and down and she loses her train of thought.

"If his body's own defenses are attacking him then beefing them up is just going to put…Fire on…" She shakes her head and sighs. "F-fuel on the fire."

House smirks, pleased that he's able to throw Cameron off her game. Then again, he needs everyone to focus and shakes his head trying to get back in the game.

"Sarcoidosis could be in his brain and lungs." Foreman suggests.

"No, no enlarged hilar lymph nodes on his chest x-ray." Cameron replies, shooting Foreman down, clearly frustrated.

"The systemic nature suggests juvenile rheumatoid arthritis." Chase chimes in.

Wilson has been looking over Ian's x-ray. "...Or Kawasaki's disease."

Foreman shakes his head. "Can't be Kawasaki's. That doesn't affect the elderly."

"Uhh these... this is a kid's x-ray." Wilson replies in confusion.

Cameron glances over at Wilson. "House had another patient…"

"Who may or may not have had Kawasaki's. This kid on the other hand, he makes antibodies that are eating the inside of his arteries, choking off blood to his major organs one by one. First the GI tract, then the kidneys, then the brain, now the lungs." Wilson explains.

House has finally found a glimmer of hope. "Can anyone think of a reason why Kawasaki's can't affect the elderly? Other than it doesn't."

Everyone looks over at House but gives no response.

"Nice." He's nearly smiling.

Wilson sighs; He's not convinced. House is clearly reaching.

Foreman continues with their new theory- it's something at least. "We can confirm with bloodwork. We need an ANA, sed rate—"

Cameron shakes her head. "Labs will take 2 hours."

Chase turns to House. "What was the old lady's sed rate?"

"Elevated. 98." House shoots back.

"You can't use another patient's labs to diagnose Kawasaki's disease!" Wilson replies in frustration.

"Is that like a dare or something?" House snarks. He called Wilson up for help, not to argue with him.

"You don't have time to be wrong." His friend persists.

"Fine." House answers in frustration. "We'll look for Kawasaki where he lives, Ian's coronary arteries." Completely ignoring Wilson's advice. His team leaves to go test Ian.

* * *

Finally, after narrowing the tests down to three choices and getting by on the skin of their teeth, the team has their answer. Well, House got the answer, of course, triggered by Wilson bragging about the poker game- pocket aces, the disease had been hiding all along; it _was_ Erdheim-Chester. The kid was going to live.

House punches the wall in relief; he's done it.

The team jumps, startled. "Chase, Foreman, start the treatment."

He collapses in a chair, looking up at the ceiling and sighing in relief. Cameron stands awkwardly in the middle of the lab.

"How'd you know? Was it just a guess?"

House glances over at her. "You think that little of my skills?"

Cameron shrugs. "It was luck."

House groans, rubbing his temples. "It fit."

Cameron shakes her head, walking towards him. They'd been up all night, stressing over the case, the kid, House… Well, mainly she'd been stressing over House. If they hadn't solved the case it could've caused a whole lot of outcomes, other then Ian dying, that she was too exhausted to think about. She'd just let him have this one.

"Okay." Cameron smiles, shrugging out of her lab coat and taking off her glasses- setting them down on the counter. She leans over him and kisses his forehead gently, not caring that it's an act laden with emotion.

House groans, but not in a tired way. Sure he's exhausted, but this calls for a celebration and he's been waiting to get his hands back on her all night.

"Enough of that." He grumbles, pulling her into his lap and wiping away all tenderness and sweetness by kissing her, causing her to moan. It's been a long night and this is a reward for the both of them. House's arm wraps around Cameron's slim waist keeping her steady in his lap while his lips devour hers hungrily. She tangles one hand in his hair and fiddles with the buttons of his shirt with the other.

He wants to keep going but his leg is starting to throb, and this isn't exactly the most comfortable place to be doing this. House pulls back and reaches into his pocket, pulling out two vicodin and tossing them back.

"S-sorry." Cameron hurriedly gets off his lap.

He shakes his head. "It isn't you. It's been a long night."

Cameron nods, assuming he's going to tell her to go home, so she's surprised when he stops her from walking away; he comes up behind her and runs his hands down her sides, settling them on her hips. She feels his warm breath against her bare neck and it makes her knees go weak.

"I'm not saying we're done. I'm saying let's go somewhere more comfortable." He places soft kisses up and down the side of her neck and she gasps, leaning back into him.

She nods and hands him his cane before following him back to his office.

* * *

The second the blinds are drawn and the door is locked, Cameron's mouth is back on his. She's taking control now, having lost all resolve and wanting to feel the satisfaction of finally being with him.

She undoes his shirt and tosses it to the floor, hands running up and down his bare chest. He groans into her mouth, tangling a hand in her hair, loving her newfound confidence. She pushes him down into the lounge chair and looks down at him, smiling coyly.

"Will you just get down here." He growls impatiently, watching her kick off her heels.

She stands between his legs and moans as he slowly slides his hands up her thighs, bringing her dress up with them until it's resting high enough that she can straddle his lap. He pulls her down and moans as she grinds against him. Even through his layers of clothing he can feel the warm heat radiating from her core. She fiddles with his belt buckle, trying to focus as his mouth attacks her neck; he's found one of her sweet spots, right where her neck meets her shoulder; he's sucking and biting there, eliciting gasps and moans. She's rocking against him now and he places his hands on her hips to still her.

"Stop that or this is going to be over before you want it to be." He raises his hips and yanks down his pants and boxers far enough that there's enough room to accomplish what they both want. She wastes no time taking him into her hand and stroking him; he tries to maintain eye-contact but fails, laying his head back and groaning; if she doesn't stop he's going to come and he's far too tired to lasts for two orgasms. He grips her wrist to stop her hand and reaches under her dress, impatiently tearing at the side of her panties causing them to slip down. Cameron's eyes widen and she moans softly, shuddering as his fingers tease her clit; she embarrassingly wet.

"Ready?" He smirks, knowing damn well she is and she carefully lowers herself onto him. He knows she's on the pill, of course he does- having read her medical records, and Cameron's a smart woman, if she isn't worried about using a condom then neither is he.

The first time she moves they both moan in approval, eyes locking, pure lust passing between them. Cameron rides him slowly and he groans in approval, hands resting on her hips as she begins to ride him faster. She's tight and warm and wet and feels perfect around him. He throbs inside her as she continues to ride him at a steady pace; she leans forward enough that he has access to her neck and can continue biting and sucking her there.

Cameron can care less about the hickey he's leaving as she fucks him; he fills her perfectly and each thrust hits a wonderful spot that leaves her trembling. She's close, and maybe he can sense it, because he bites down hard on her neck and she has to bite her wrist to keep from screaming as she falls over the edge, coming hard. Her muscles contract around his cock as she comes and it pushes him over the edge too. With a final grunt he comes hard.

When it's over Cameron leans forward, resting her forehead against the chair and trying to catch her breath. She gets off of him and pulls her dress back down; she settles next to him in the chair, resting against his side. House scoots over so she isn't crushing his leg, and pulls up his boxers and pants.

He'd expected it to be good, but he hadn't expected it to be _that_ good. Maybe it's the exhaustion, or maybe it was waiting so long- letting the sexual tension that was always beneath the surface finally be sated. He _knows_ he's going to want that again.

* * *

Cameron sighs, exhausted. Her breathing has finally returned to normal but her head is still spinning- from amazing sex and extreme tiredness; she curls herself around him, wrapping an arm around his waist and settling her head in the crook of his neck. He puts his feet up on the ottoman and makes no comment about her getting comfortable; he just let's it happen. There's no quip on the tip of his tongue; he could worry about that later. Fuck it, he's tired and if she really wants to fall asleep next to him he isn't going to argue now.

Cameron feels House place a soft kiss to the top of her head and figures she must already be dreaming, or he's delirious from sleep loss; she's too tired to analyze House and takes advantage of the fact that he's letting her stay next to him- basking happily in the afterglow as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day ;)**


End file.
